V7.24
| Zmiany = *Aktualizacja paska zdrowia | Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 7.24 | Poprzedni = V7.23 | Następny = V7.24b }} __TOC__ Aktualizacja patcha 7.12.2017 Aktualizacja wyważająca: , która daje jej olbrzymie leczenie.}} *Przyrost zdrowia: 98 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Na Pewno Nie Wampiryzm Zaklęć: obrażeń na leczenie zmieniony z 15/20/25/30/35/40% (na poziomach 1/4/7/10/13/16) ⇒ 20% (na wszystkich poziomach) *Mniej udręki: Czas odnowienia zwiększony z 10 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. Patch w skrócie center|500px Bohaterowie dla bohaterów walczących z dystansu, które znalazło się w tym patchu pomoże Architektowi Gwiazd, ale że do świetności jest mu bardzo daleko, zasługuje na coś więcej.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 120/100/80 sek. ⇒ 110/90/70 sek. .|Zmiany wniesione przez runy bardzo wzmocniły zdolność wymiany ciosów w alei przez wspierających, ale Bardowi dużo to nie dało. W wyniku tego można go łatwo karać w alei, więc dajemy mu trochę ciepła i miłości.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 5,4 pkt. co 5 sek. ⇒ 7,5 pkt. co 5 sek. * **Podstawowe obrażenia zadawane przez : 30 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. zapewniał Camille sporą ilość ciągłych obrażeń. Bez niego przegrywa więcej wymian ciosów. Zamiast po prostu zwiększyć jej moc w starciach, dajemy jej więcej przestrzeni do używania drugiego Q bardziej efektywnie (być może nawet wtedy, kiedy jest chroniona tarczą z umiejętności biernej).}} * **Czas działania tarczy: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. * **Czas na ponowne użycie Q: 3 sekundy ⇒ 3,5 sekundy (opóźnienie, po którym można użyć wzmocnionego ataku, dalej trwa 1,5 sekundy) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Którą mamy godzinę: Licznik wyświetlony na ikonie pokazuje dostępność ponownego użycia , kiedy przestawiliśmy się na nowy system. Choć otrzymał wzmocnienie podstawowych obrażeń od ataku, to jego umiejętność bierna skaluje się z dodatkowymi, a nie podstawowymi obrażeniami od ataku, co odbiło się na jego możliwościach wymiany ciosów.}} * **Obrażenia od ataku za każdy ładunek: 10-27 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 13-30 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Obrażenia od krwawienia przy pięciu ładunkach: 50-135 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 65-150 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku Noxiańskiej Potęgi, poz. 1-3: 30 pkt. ⇒ 30/35/40 pkt. **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku Noxiańskiej Potęgi, poz. 4-6: 35 pkt. ⇒ 45/50/55 pkt. **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku Noxiańskiej Potęgi, poz. 7-10: 40/50/60/70 pkt. ⇒ 60/65/70/75 pkt. **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku Noxiańskiej Potęgi, poz. 11-13: 80/90/100 pkt. ⇒ 85/95/105 pkt. **Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku Noxiańskiej Potęgi, poz. 14-18; 120/140/160/180/200 pkt. ⇒ 130/155/180/205/230 pkt. *Polecane przedmioty **To daje więcej, niż myślisz: Polecane przedmioty Evelynn zostały zaktualizowane! * **Naprawiony błąd: Kiedy Evelynn ukrywa się, stosując kamuflaż, jest teraz poprawnie ostrzegana, jeśli zostanie ujawniona przez wieżę. * **Wzmocnienie-naprawa: Osłabienie odporności na magię Pokuszenia teraz nakłada się wraz z atakiem lub umiejętnością, która spowoduje jego aktywację. .}} * **Skalowanie: 1,25 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Grzmotnięcie tarczą: Teraz zadaje 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) — 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) obrażeń sprowokowanym bohaterom, zależnie od czasu ładowania. **Wzmocnienie-naprawa: Naprawiono błąd, w którym czas trwania prowokacji częściowo naładowanego W był czasami krótszy, niż zamierzono. * **Czas odnowienia: 14/13/12/11/10 sek. ⇒ 12/11/10/9/8 sek. , by być w stanie przetrwać walki. Jednakże zmiana z na zadającą większe obrażenia eksplozywne, lecz mającą dłuższy czas odnowienia sprawiła, że agresywni dżunglerzy łatwiej radzą sobie z zabijaniem Iverna, zanim osłoni się tarczą drugi raz. Pomagamy mu z aklimatyzowaniem się w tym nowym systemie, zmniejszając jego koszt zdrowia za czyszczenie własnych obozów.}} * **Koszt zdrowia zagajnika: 33%-11,75% (na poziomach 1-18) podstawowego zdrowia ⇒ 25%-8% (na poziomach 1-18) podstawowego zdrowia sprawiają, że Jarvan zbyt łatwo zabija przy gankach, więc zabieramy mu trochę podstawowych obrażeń, by to unormować.}} * **Obrażenia zadawane od procentu zdrowia: 10% aktualnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 8% aktualnego zdrowia celu * **Obrażenia: 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. i brak dobrego zamiennika sprawiły, że obrażenia zadawane w walkach drużynowych przez Karthusa ucierpiały. Potrzebuje więc trochę więcej obrażeń.}} * **Skalowanie obrażeń: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności jej obrażenia stały się zbyt wysokie.}} * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. ⇒ 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 125/225/325 pkt. (+1,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 125/200/275 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 65/105/145/185/225 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Regeneracja many: 8,5 pkt. co 5 sek. ⇒ 11,5 pkt. co 5 sek. **Przyrost regeneracji many: 0,8 pkt. ⇒ 0,4 pkt. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Wampiryzm zaklęć: Nie daje już 10/15/20% wampiryzmu zaklęć. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Na pewno nie wampiryzm zaklęć: Morgana leczy się za 15/20/25/30/35/40% (na poziomach 1/4/7/10/13/16) obrażeń zadanych bohaterom, dużym stworom i dużym potworom. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wzniecanie udręki: Czas odnowienia Udręczonej Ziemi jest skracany o 5% za każdym razem, gdy aktywowana zostaje Umiejętność bierna — Pochłanianie Dusz. (patrz poniżej), Miechy Ornna będą troszkę za dobre — szczególnie że on i tak jest jednym z silniejszych bohaterów — zmniejszamy więc jego podstawowe obrażenia.}} * **Obrażenia od procentu zdrowia: 12/14/16/18/20% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 10/12/14/16/18% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **Czas odnowienia: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. ⇒ 13/12/11/10/9 sek. Riven brakuje sporej ilości zadawanych przez nią obrażeń ciągłych.}} * **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 10/30/50/70/90 pkt. (+0,75 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 15/35/55/75/95 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) * **Dodatkowe obrażenia podstawowe: 15/20/25/30/35/40 pkt. (na poziomach 1/4/7/10/13/16) ⇒ 5/10/15/20/25/30 pkt. (na poziomach 1/4/7/10/13/16) * **Koszt: 45/50/55/60/65 pkt. many ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many **Dodatkowe obrażenia aury: 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowy pancerz: 45 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. . Kiedy uda mu się aktywować efekt tej runy, jego podstawowa wytrzymałość daje mu zbyt dużo swobody w demolowaniu przeciwnika (jego całkowite obrażenia być może również są zbyt wysokie).}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 600 pkt. ⇒ 570 pkt. * **Skalowanie obrażeń od pchnięcia: 0,85 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,75 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku , oraz umiejętności resetującej jego atak, którą ostatnio zmieniliśmy tak, żeby mogła zadawać obrażenia wieżom, jest zbyt mocna. W połączeniu z nowymi runami takimi jak , łopata tego przeprowadzającego dywersje grabarza zadaje trochę za dużo obrażeń bohaterom i wieżom.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 65 pkt. ⇒ 62 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: Teraz zaczyna się odnawiać, kiedy rzucanie Q się skończy, a nie kiedy się zacznie. **Bez piłeczki: Naprawiono błąd, w którym wskaźnik ponownego użycia Q — Gwiezdnej Piłeczki Zoe czasami znikał, gdy E — Senna Bańka Kłopotów została użyta od razu po Q — Gwiezdnej Piłeczce. **Za szybcy, za gwiezdni: Naprawiono błąd, w którym wskaźnik ponownego użycia Q — Gwiezdnej Piłeczki Zoe pozostawał na ekranie, gdy Q — Gwiezdna Piłeczka została rzucona ponownie zbyt szybko. **Piłeczki, piłeczki: Naprawiono błąd, w którym wskaźnik ponownego użycia Q — Gwiezdnej Piłeczki czasami był graficznie zbugowany, kiedy pocisk osiągał maksymalny czas istnienia. **Chodź za mną!: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Zoe czasami nie zwiększał zasięgu Q — Gwiezdnej Piłeczki. * **Czas trwania zaklęć wypadających ze stworów: 40 sek. ⇒ 20 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: Zwracany przy trafieniu ⇒ Zwracany przy trafieniu bohatera **Czas trwania efektu senności: 2 sek. ⇒ 2,2 sek. **Spowolnienie: Rosnące spowolnienie efektu senności zmniejszone o 20%. **Maksymalny zasięg po przeleceniu ponad ścianą: 800 jedn. ⇒ 650 jedn. **Promień pułapki: 290 jedn. ⇒ 250 jedn. **Budzik Mikaela: teraz poprawnie usuwa efekt snu. **Bańka kłopotów: Naprawiono błąd, w którym E — Senna Bańka Kłopotów Zoe czasami zatrzymywała się przedwcześnie, jeśli została rzucona tuż obok ściany. *Podstawowe statystyki **Regeneracja many: 8,5 pkt. co 5 sek. ⇒ 11,5 pkt. co 5 sek. **Przyrost regeneracji many: 0,8 pkt. ⇒ 0,4 pkt. * **Maksymalny zasięg pojawiania się nasion: 1300 jedn. ⇒ 900 jedn. **Czas trwania roślin: 5/5,5/6/6,5/7/7,5 sek. (na poziomach 1/4/7/10/13/16) ⇒ 8 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **Czas trwania nasion z umiejętności biernej: 45 sek. ⇒ 30 sek. (nasiona z W bez zmian — 60 sek.) **Zdrowie roślin: 4-6 pkt., zależnie od rangi W ⇒ 8 pkt. (zobacz informacje o W poniżej) **Złoto za zabicie rośliny: 5 szt. ⇒ 3 szt. *Obrażenia otrzymywane przez rośliny (Rośliny teraz od razu umierają od podstawowych ataków w zwarciu, ale mogą przetrwać więcej ciosów od efektów rozłożonych w czasie i ataków małych stworów/potworów. W późnej fazie gry są mniej wytrzymałe przeciwko wszelkim źródłom obrażeń, bo ulepszanie W już nie zwiększa ich zdrowia. Na marginesie, ogólnie jest mniej roślin.) **Podstawowe ataki z dystansu: 2 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. **Podstawowe ataki w zwarciu: 2 pkt. ⇒ 8 pkt. **Nieobszarowe zaklęcia: 4 pkt. ⇒ 8 pkt. **Obszarowe zaklęcia: 2 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. **Obrażenia rozłożone w czasie: 2 pkt. ⇒ 1 pkt. **Duże stwory/potwory: 1 pkt. ⇒ 2 pkt. **Małe stwory/potwory: 1 pkt. ⇒ 1 pkt. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Potężny dąb: Już nie daje roślinom Zyry 10/20/30/40/50% dodatkowego maksymalnego zdrowia. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nawóz: Kiedy Zyra zabije wroga, czas ładowania Szybkiego Wzrostu zostaje skrócony o 20%, a w wypadku udziału w zabójstwach bohaterów i zabójstwach dużych stworów oraz dużych potworów o 100%. Przedmioty *Magiczne obrażenia odbijania: 15 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. + 10% dodatkowego pancerza . Nie jesteśmy zadowoleni ze schematów gry, które biorą się z popularnych przedmiotów dla obrońców: Słoneczna Peleryna często prowadzi do zbyt dużej ilości podstawowych obrażeń zadawanych przez obrońców, a niewystarczająco odbija się na ich odporności, a Kamizelki Cierniowe sprawiają, że granie bohaterami posługującymi się głównie atakami podstawowymi w górnej alei jest niezwykle trudne. Jednakże widać, że bez któregokolwiek z tych przedmiotów, schematy gry obrońcami w alei kompletnie się rozpadają. Z naszego doświadczenia wynika, że Słoneczna Peleryna posiada zdrowszą mechanikę, więc odchodzimy od zmian z patcha 7.9, ale mamy nadzieję na ponowne przyjrzenie się temu przedmiotowi w przyszłości.}} *Obrażenia aury: 11 + 1 pkt./poziom ⇒ 25 + 1 pkt./poziom *Dodatkowe obrażenia przeciwko stworom: +200% ⇒ +50% *Hej : Te zmiany dotyczą również . Runy Precyzja Runa kluczowa= *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Trzy ataki: Cele otrzymują teraz zwiększone obrażenia po otrzymaniu obrażeń od ataku, który włączy ten efekt. *Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. *Podstawowe leczenie: 5-50 pkt. ⇒ 3-60 pkt. *Skalowanie się leczenia z obrażeniami od ataku: 10% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 30% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Skalowanie się leczenia z mocą umiejętności: 20% ⇒ 40% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Poziomy krytyczne: Jeśli atak, który aktywował Zwinne Nogi trafi krytycznie, leczenie pochodzące ze Zwinnych Nóg będzie zwiększone o 40% twojego modyfikatora obrażeń krytycznych. |-| Bohaterstwo= *Współczynnik powstawania tarczy: 30% leczenia ⇒ 40% leczenia *Leczenie: 15% brakującego zdrowia ⇒ 12% zdrowia *Czas działania: 5 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. |-| Walka= *Zwiększenie obrażeń: 10% ⇒ 9% Dominacja Tropienie= *Gałki oczne za asysytę: 2 szt. ⇒ 1 szt. |-| Łowca= Opisy umiejętności *Zapoluję na ciebie: Opisy wszystkich trzech run Łowcy teraz pokazują, kogo udało ci się już zabić, a kogo jeszcze nie. Czarnoksięstwo Runa kluczowa= *Odporność na spowolnienia: Teraz jest również przyznawana bohaterom walczącym z dystansu. |-| Świetność= *Prędkość ruchu: 4% ⇒ 3% Determinacja Odporność= *Odporność na magię: 5 pkt. ⇒ 6 pkt. |-| Żywotność= *'NOWOŚĆ' - Znaki na ścianie: Napis „+pkt. zdrowia” teraz pojawia się nad stworami, jeśli otrzymujesz punkty zdrowia w wyniku atakowania ich. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podziękuj: Teraz wzmacnia również tarcze i leczenie rzucane na użytkownika. Inspiracja *'USUNIĘTO' - Jesteś za daleko: Już nie zwiększa zasięgu ataku o 25 jedn. *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Tak wiele przedmiotów: Działanie tabelki z łupami zmieniono tak, by wraz z czasem zmniejszana była różnorodność łupów. Ulepszenia i naprawione błędy interfejsu run *Prowizorycznie naprawiliśmy błąd, w którym strony na runy były niewidoczne podczas wyboru bohaterów. Jeśli wciąż macie ten problem, proszę podzielcie się nim z nami na forach! *Efekty graficzne zmieniają się w zależności od twojej drużyny. *Strony na runy teraz pokazują całą twórczość, odzwierciedlającą wasze wybory dot. run w zakładce Kolekcji. *Dodano możliwość „Zweryfikowania innego źródła” w Menu opcji. *Ekran wyboru bohaterów pamięta teraz ostatnią wybraną przez was stronę. Koniec ze stroną „Kolos” w każdej grze. Wyważenie run na innych mapach *Esencje duszy bohaterów: 6 szt. ⇒ 5 szt. Runy Łowcy Nagród *'NOWOŚĆ' - Polowanie na ołtarze: Każdy ołtarz jest zaliczany do potencjalnie wyjątkowych nagród na potrzeby Łowcy Nagród. Sygnalizowanie przedmiotów i celów *Pozostał jeden ładunek: Zasygnalizowanie w twoim ekwipunku wysyła teraz na czat drużynowy wiadomość o pozostałym czasie trwania. *Trzymajcie się: Zasygnalizowanie wieży, nexusa lub inhibitora wysyła teraz na czat drużynowy wiadomość o procencie pozostałego zdrowia danej budowli. Aktualizacja ikon umiejętności , , i zostały zaktualizowane!}} Aktualizacja pasków zdrowia Paski zdrowia bohaterów Nowość — megastany *Osłonięcie tarczą magii *Niewrażliwość (zaktualizowana) Nowość — stany śmiertelności *Dostępne dodatkowe życie ( , itd.) *Wskrzeszanie (tekst kontroli tłumu) *Niezniszczalność ( , ) Nowość — stany mobilności *Nie do powstrzymania ( , ) Nowość — stany okienek obronnych *Osłabiony pancerz *Osłabiona odporność na magię *Obydwa osłabione *Zwiększenie pancerza *Zwiększenie odporności na magię *Zwiększenie obydwu Nowość — pokazywanie istotnych momentów *Animacja obrażeń eksplozywnych i drganie paska zdrowia (można to wyłączyć) *Animacja eksplozywnego leczenia *Ogólne ulepszenia czytelności i szybkości reakcji, w tym bardziej przejrzyste kolory i czas Paski zdrowia niebohaterów *Kosmetyczne poprawki, ale bez zmian rozmiarów *Pasek zdrowia teraz pozostaje w miejscu podczas walki, zamiast skakać, gdzie popadnie *Ulepszenia pasków zdrowia zwierzątek z superumiejętności ( , , ) i (przywołanie) *Brak zmian u stworów Globalne ulepszenia *Wsparcie 4k (ale nie kursora, przepraszamy!) *Dużo nowej technologii = łatwiej jest dodawać nowe rzeczy i je utrzymywać w dobrym stanie Rzeczy, które nie powinny wydawać się inne *Zadawanie ostatnich ciosów *Zaklepywanie celów *Szerokość pasków zdrowia wszystkich ważnych celów i budowli się nie zmieniła, więc wasza pamięć mięśniowa związana z używaniem Porażenia powinna być tak samo dobra jak wcześniej Biografie bohaterów w kliencie Grupy *Status: To skomplikowane: Dodano możliwość zapraszania nieznajomych z ekranu końca gry do grupy. Kluby *'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Niech będzie 100: Maksymalna liczba członków klubu 50 ⇒ 100 *Nie ma sekretnych klubów: Naprawiono błąd, w którym tagi i nazwy klubów były czasami widoczne tylko na ich stronie. Nadchodzące wydarzenia Nowe skórki Snowdown Trzy nowe skórki Snowdown zjeżdżają na sankach do tego patcha. * * * Nowe i powracające emotki Snowdown Nowe Siedem nowych emotek debiutuje podczas tego wydarzenia Snowdown *Słodziutki Jelonek *Buuuuuziaczek *Od Kochającej Jinx *O Ja Cię Jelenię *Ciastek Braum *Ciastek Draven *Moje Kakao Powracające Te emotki automatycznie pojawią się w waszej kolekcji, jeśli zdobyliście je w zeszłym roku. Poza tym przemyciliśmy trzy nie-Snowdownowe emotki. Nikomu nie mówcie! *Śnieżne Dzwonki *Oddany Amumu *Poro-Chrupki Nowe misje i więcej.}} Powracający tryb gry: Legenda o Królu Poro . Możecie również ustawić ikony i walczyć u boku Poro ubranych w odpowiadające im skórki podczas Snowdown.}} Nowy tryb gry: Śnieżna Bitwa ARURF i walczyć u boku Poro ubranych w odpowiadające im skórki podczas Snowdown.}} Naprawione błędy *Śmierć przed użyciem runy nie sprawia już, że runa przestaje działać. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym bierny efekt na przedmiotach generował złoto z podstawowych ataków zwierzątek (powinien działać tylko przy podstawowych atakach bohaterów). *Paski zdrowia duchów wyciągniętych przez już nie znikają, kiedy gracz Illaoi lub sojusznik spróbuje obrać je za cel. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym na minimapie pojawiała się ikona . *Naprawiono błąd, w którym wszystkie skórki (poza ) zapożyczały efekty dźwiękowe podczas animacji śmierci. * teraz poprawnie daje tarczę z , jeśli zostanie rzucony na sojusznika. * teraz poprawnie dostaje esencje duszy z runy , kiedy zabije bohatera za pomocą . *Naprawiono błąd, w którym dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane stworom również były wliczane do . *Ładunki bohaterów, którzy używają i zaatakują przeciwnika, który również używa Do Ataku, nie będą już działać nieprawidłowo. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym rzucenie lub na bohatera z sprawiało, że Aery przechodziła na rzucającego dane zaklęcie. *Czas odnowienia nie jest już skracany do 15 sek., kiedy ten Czar Przywoływacza zostanie użyty przed 1:30. * nie traci już dodatkowego podstawowego pancerza, który dostał w patchu 7.22, kiedy używa lub . *Cofnięcie zakupu dokonanego w oczekiwaniu na odrodzenie się już nie sprawi, że nie uda się odnowić ich totemów w momencie powrotu do gry. *Obrażenia zadawane inhibitorom teraz zaliczają się do obrażeń zadanych celom, które wyświetlają się w statystykach po zakończeniu gry. *Naprawiono błąd związany z , w którym rzucenie , kiedy była w locie za sprawą sprawiało, że kula nie była popychana, a przekierowywana do R — Wyzwolonej Mocy. *Tekstury rubinowej Barwy w grze teraz odpowiadają jej grafice ze sklepu/z wyboru bohaterów. *Barwy mają teraz zmodyfikowany klejnot i model broni, tak jak oryginalny Zwycięski Graves. *Shurikeny już nie przenikają przez jego plecy podczas animacji śmierci. * nie używa już klasycznych efektów wizualnych przy aktywacji zaklęcia i przy trafieniu nim wrogiego bohatera. * nie aktywuje już audio umieszczanego totemu, kiedy używa . *Włosy i peleryna teraz poprawnie zapętlają się podczas animacji bezczynności. *Czas odnowienia jest już poprawnie obejmowany działaniem skrócenia czasu odnowienia czarów przywoływacza. Aktualizacje sklepu *Znowu walczą: Skórki i powróciły do sklepu. *Stawianie ptaszków: Dodaliśmy do zakupów zestawów pole zaznaczenia, by postawić nacisk na to, że nie można zwrócić przedmiotów zawartych w zestawie. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.24: * en:V7.24 Kategoria:Aktualizacje